Rose and Wolf
by AislinRB
Summary: Someone wants to settle a score. Maybe a new romance. Rating may change.
1. Beginnings

I hate to write disclaimers so I'm going to make this very quick. Except for my character I don't own them, never have and never will. I'm just borrowing them for a while.(  
  
  
  
Rose and Wolf  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Andy don't you dare." Mai shrieked as Andy picked her up and dumped her in the cold ocean water. Terry smiled at the antics of the two, he sighed this place was beautiful but he still couldn't help but feel lonely. He pondered the changes that had taken place in the year since Sulia's death, Andy had lightened up a lot and Terry knew it wouldn't be too long before he finally gave Mai the ring he'd been carting around for the last few months. Joe was currently dating some model for another that he'd met at a reception after yet another huge win in the ring, that relationship seemed to be getting serious as well. As for him, he still couldn't bring himself to date, he'd tried but just didn't feel up to it.  
  
"Hey handsome." A voice purred in his ear braking him out of his thoughts. Used to women constantly hitting on him Terry turned to tell her he wasn't interested. Instead he found himself looking the figure of a breathtaking woman, her midnight black hair was pulled back in a loose braid that fell to her waist. She pulled off her sunglasses and perched them on her head and regarded him with bright violet eyes and Terry suddenly wished he had a little more on then a pair of swim trunks. "Are you Terry Bogard?" she asked in the same smooth, husky voice, she had an accent but he wasn't sure where from, it took him a moment to find his voice.  
  
"Yes." Her full lips pulled back into a smile. She reached behind her and pulled an envelope from her skirt. She handed it too him casually. "Who." He was silenced by the finger she put on him mouth. She put her sunglasses on and stood. He grabbed her wrist "Wait." She shook her head gently extracting her wrist from his grip she waved and turned, walking away.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Huh." Mai sat down beside him still soaking wet.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"I have no idea." Andy joined them pulling his hair out of the ponytail he'd put it in for swimming.  
  
"Probably some fan." Andy said eyeing the envelope over Mia's shoulder.  
  
"Pretty expensive stationary to be from a fan." Mia countered. Terry opened it, the handwriting was elegant and neat, gasping at what he read. "What?"  
  
Mr. Bogard,  
  
It has come to my attention that there seems to be some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. Please come to Stroheim Castle, I believe you know the way. Bring your friends if you wish.  
  
L. Krauser  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
"Guess we won't know until we go and find out." Terry sat the letter down. 


	2. Hopes

Sorry this took so long my computer got hit with a worm L and it's spent the past little while in the repair shop. But it's up and running now. I'm headed to Europe in a week so don't expect anything relatively soon. See Chapter one of Disclaimers and enjoy. A short chapter this time more to come soon. 

Rose and Wolf

Chapter 2.

Laura stepped out of the limousine; she waved at Sabastien and Lawrence as the came down the stairs to greet her. " Welcome home My Lady." Sabastien said as they met halfway. 

"Thank you any messages?"

"No Madam." As they entered the castle the elderly man took her coat.

"Very well take the rest of the evening off. I stopped by to see Jolie on the way home, she's excited about dinner."

"Thank you." Sabastien bowed and left. Laura turned to address Blood but paused at the look on his face.

"Oh! For God's sake Lawrence spit it out. You look like you just swallowed a Goldfish." 

"Why did you have to do that. I told you that I could handle it but no you had to go and…"

"MR.BLOOD! You are forgetting yourself." Laura warned. The older man calmed down.

"Forgive me Milady. It's just that inviting Bogard here was reckless. If your uncle finds out…"

"Do you think I am afraid of my uncle? I assure that I'm not, I will invite who I choose into my home and if he expresses a problem with it then that's just tough."

"He's gotten stronger then last time and lets not forget your brother."

"Karl is not a problem Lawrence."

"If he sides with Geese though we'll have one." 

"Well then we'll just have to deal with it if the time comes. By introducing my proposition to Bogard I hope to put a stop to that before it even starts."


End file.
